


A Talk with the Past about the Future

by radiantglorys



Series: Setleth Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Setleth, Still no beta who do you think I am?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: Ever since the war started she has a habit of returning to her father's grave for a talk.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Setleth Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577836
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A Talk with the Past about the Future

For every battle you can count the losses on both hands. The best she can do is keep her students safe at the very least. If she could just end this awful war. If she could only keep her students from having to fight. Yet every battle they refuse to stay behind, and choose to take up arms. And after every battle she finds herself at his grave. Talking to the wind, or to a ghost, no one will ever know, as she kneels in front of that gravestone.

"Father, it's me again, Byleth. We took back Fort Merceus today. Again we lost some from the battalions but the students are still safe and unharmed, relatively, I mean. I do my best to protect them but when I least expect it they protect me. If I had the power to fight each battle alone I would gladly take up my sword for them. Alois tries his best to tell me jokes so I can forget the pain, even though his punchlines are truly terrible I can't help but feel a warmness from his attempts. I wish I could laugh like Dimitri does at them, he even tries to teach me how to. Ashe offers to let me cook with him when I'm feeling down. Mercdes gives me make up tutorials to liven me up. Felix offers a helping, or should I say sparing hand. Annette brings me snacks and tells me about how Felix wants her to sing to him all the time now. Sylvain gives me genuine compliments when I am feeling down, I can feel his honesty in trying to cheer me up. Ingrid offers me tea when she believes I look particularly stressed. And Dedue asks me to tend to the flowers with him. They're good kids, I can't let them down. Some days I really miss you more than most. While some days I can pretend that everything is alright there are some days I cry alone in my dorm. But I can't let the other's know, I don't want them to worry. But you know there are happy times. Time I feel at ease, like when Flayn wants to join me every time I fish now, I am starting to sense an ulterior motive but I also think she's just happy to be around me. And Seteth... honestly Seteth and I-"

"Professor, so this is where you were?"

A voice calls out from behind her and she can hear the footsteps approaching.

"Seteth..." Byleth speaks. No sign that she is shocked but she was rather surprised to see him just as she was about to mention him to her father.

"I see that you are visiting Jeralt's grave." he took a place beside her.

It was hard to see him in the glare of the sunset but she knew he was there. His figure and his green hair where two prominent things she could make out. She chose to rise to her feet. Even standing this man still felt as though he towered her. "Is there something you needed?"

"Not exactly. However now that I am here perhaps there is something."

"What do you mean?"

"You were speaking with Jeralt? At least that is what I assume it is that you were doing."

"Yes, I have a habit of coming here post battle to speak with my father."

"I am sure that he appreciates that a great deal."

"Seteth?"

"Yes."

"Is there any easy way to deal with loss?"

"I am afraid not. I wish I could give you some sort of sense of comfort by saying all the pain will vanish and you will feel renewed but I hesitate to lie to you about something like this." 

"If anything, the honesty is appreciated."

"There is one thing I am certain of, it is possible to move on. If you are surrounded by those who bring you great joy the pain will lessen. Do see to it that you do not take those who choose to stand by you for granted."

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without your support."

"You are welcome. You will continue to have it from here until forever. Now, I do believe it is my turn to talk with Jeralt."

"Your turn?"

Seteth takes her hand and brings it close to his face, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Yes, my love."

With the smallest ghost of a blush she nodded. What a move. Doing such a thing where someone could so happen to see after swearing their relationship to secrecy.

He lowered her hand but kept it in his own. "Now then," he cleared his throat "Captain Jeralt, it seems I have fallen in love with your daughter. I promise to not abandon or leave her for whatever life we have left. If you would be so kind would you allow me to take her hand in marriage sometime in the near future?"

"You know he can't reply right?" Byleth squeezed his hand.

"You are correct. How do you think he would feel then?"

"He might get a bit pissed at first.... but then he'd mellow out and act like an overbearing mess. All in all, he'd be happy for me so long as I am happy and safe."

"Then I will see to it that both of these become a reality."

"Thank you." and just like that she leaned up and gave his cheek a quick peck before disappearing off towards her dorm, leaving behind a baffled Seteth.

"Really... What am I to do with her..." he smiled, before bowing towards the grave and making his own way, back to his duties.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two and this is my take on tradition and somehow my brain had to make it sad. But I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading!


End file.
